Never Forget
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: It’s all our wars.” He said sharply, almost as sharply as the cool evening wind biting at their heals. “You don’t understand. The ones that come from muggle families never understand... A one shot dramione


**_Never Forget_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. I'm just someone who looks up to her.**

* * *

She was confused, blinded by a love that never was. A kiss sealed the deal as her heart ripped into a thousand irreplaceable pieces. He apologized once more, knowing that never again would he get to look upon her soft, sweet eyes again. "I've got to go." He whispered, turning his head to the side as she came in for another kiss. She looked down to the soft ground and nodded her head.

"Yes, you best go." She mumbled as she shifted her feet from side to side. The pain grew unimaginably strong when he touched her cheek with his fingertips, taking in her scent one last time. Their faces so close that not even a pencil could fit in between them, he looked dangerously into her brown eyes.

"He'll be arriving any moment, now."

She shivered and bundled herself deeper within her warm winter coat, a small snowflake landing on her cheek. It melted instantly when it came in contact with the hot tear that streamed down her face as he bundled his scarf around his neck and turned his back to her. "Why does fate have to be so cruel?"

He looked upon the freezing lake and shrugged. "Dunno." Was all he mumbled before kicking a small stone beneath his feet. "It's starting to snow. I've got to go."

"But you can't just leave me," She began to explain, but he spun and gave her the deepest glare he had ever given her.

"I _can_ just leave you." He hissed. "Don't you understand that? This war is tearing people apart –leading us into something we cannot control. Your fate is to stay here, help Potter. My fate," He gave a frightening chuckle, "well, you know my fate."

"But there must be another way," She pleaded, "Something to stop it all from happening. This is Harry's war, not yours."

"It's all our wars." He said sharply, almost as sharply as the cool evening wind biting at their heals. "You don't understand. The ones that come from muggle families never understand as much as the ones that have been here the whole time. This is a war for what we believe in."

"Was that a-?"

"An insult? Yes, I sure hope so." He stalked back to her and touched nose to nose with her, breathing on her skin, letting her feel his presence. "You'll never understand my reasoning, but I assure you I've made up my mind and there's no changing it." She closed her eyes and felt the tickle of his fingers on her neck, the intensity of the moment increasing with each tender kiss he trailed down her neck, before nibbling on her ear, licking the outer shell and whispering, "Unless you want to join me?"

"I can't," Her breath caught as he ardently licked her earlobe as if to try to persuade her, "Y-You know I can't…"

"What reason is stopping you?" He asked, suckling on the area underneath her ear at the neck, where he knew she couldn't resist. It was her vulnerable spot where he could always seemed to beg for more and give into his wistful demands. But even as he continued she pushed away and glared at him with a passion filled hate. "Oh, I see. Your love for the muggle born community."

"If you haven't noticed," She steamed, "I _am _the muggle born community."

"Only we can change that." He spoke softly, but his eyes danced with threat. "We could lie."

"Live a lie?" She asked, "We've been doing that already. And its been tearing me down inside."

"It wouldn't be a secret if we lied," He suggested as the wind howled across the evening snow. "We could pretend your past never existed, tell the Dark Lord that you've given up your past. That you've chosen-"

"Already calling him the 'Dark Lord' are you?"

"… I've made my choice. But it seems you still haven't truly chosen yours." She turned her head to the side but he still continued, "I see the way you want to give up everything you have for that little bit of passion we accumulate every day. I feel it too. Every time you're with me a little piece of your old self dies and is replaced with something else."

"I don't know what you're implying but-"

"I'm not implying anything. It's completely factual."

"You're delusional."

"If I'm delusional I'd rather be delusional with someone then be delusional alone." He offered.

"I've made my choice." She said stubbornly. He nodded and sighed a contemptible sigh.

"Then I want you to have something." Somehow he had managed to enclose the space between them again, even though she continuously kept on backing up. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and slipped something in her hand. When she opened her eyes he was walking off into the distance, passed the lake and on the trail back to Hogsmeade. Her brown eyes filled with hot liquid as she turned her gaze upon the small artifact in her cupped hand; a tiny necklace with jade encrusted jewel in the center. On the jewel was ancient Greek lettering, spelling out the words, 'Never forget.'

* * *

Holding onto the last drop of hope in her system she rose and took several deep breaths. To the very last minute of her death, she would never give up. She had to go on.

"Granger, care to make a last request?" The sleek blonde above her asked as he shoved the small-framed girl to the ground. She clutched her bleeding arm and took a moment to hiss a breath of pain. "I haven't got all day." He picked up her wand off of the soft, green grass and snapped it in half. "My Master is coming soon." She looked up into his eyes with a loathing, but all that was returned to her was lust.

She didn't answer, instead laid back on the ground, trying to hold back a wail of pain that wanted to escape her now ever paling lips. Her forehead was gashed with blood trickling down her skin. She didn't even have the strength to utter two words, or three, from her mouth. Shivering, she couldn't hold back the tears that now engulfed her eyes, as the soft, salty liquid slid down her cheeks.

The boy standing above her watched as a Gryffindor was taken down, crying out in pain, ten feet from where he stood. Pansy Parkinson nodded to the man who smirked her way and raced down further through near the forbidden forest. The remaining Death Eaters began to form a circle, ready to summon the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Now that everyone around Draco Malfoy had departed near the area, his harsh eyes glanced down at the small girl named Hermione Granger, clutching her arm and trying to scoot as far away as she could. He tilted his head and reached down, picking the girl up in his arms and walking the direction of all the chaos. She had a broken ankle, and it was swelling already. "What…?" She tried to ask, but was answered when Draco formed the missing length in the circle, Hermione still in his arms. There was one more gap in the circle, but this one led into the woods, and Hermione, becoming very frightened, buried her face in Draco's chest, against his black robes.

Draco felt the wind nip at his face as the snow began to fall down once more. A dark image was approaching from the woods; its head covered with a thick black hood and made its way into the circle. Hermione felt her bones chill and her lips dry – she knew whom this was. And all she could do was hold onto that last bit of hope that the man she loved was still deep inside of this man who now was holding her – cradling her in his arms.

The coldness approached as the hooded figure crept up to Draco and his prisoner. A hiss of breath in the air was all anyone would ever need to wish they had frozen to death instead of witnessing who was under the hood. But Hermione knew. "Very good, Malfoy. You have done well." It hissed, reaching its long, pale, almost bony fingers and stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione jerked closer towards the warmth of Draco's chest. "Kill her."

"My Lord…?" Draco inquired, "I thought you wanted Potter's friends alive?" Pansy Parkinson nodded, with Ronald Weasley, bloody nose and all, down on the ground, her combat boot heel digging into his back.

"We've captured Potter. We have no need for her. –For any of the victims." The Dark Lord spoke, hissed really. "She will make a fine throw-rug." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in fear. Voldemort turned his back to the teens and began to walk back towards the center of the circle.

"My Lord, if I may," Draco started, making Voldemort turn around, his red snake-like eyes glowing through his hood.

"You have something to say otherwise, Master Malfoy?" He questioned. Draco looked to the small creature he was holding in his arms and whispered, "I gave you a choice. I'm offering again."

"I've… made my… choice." Hermione seethed back, and would pound on his chest screaming 'why! Why would you be so daft!' if she could.

"No my Lord." Draco said, shriveling his body back farther in the circle. The Dark Lord raised an inquiring eyebrow and nodded.

"Very well. Kill her now. –Kill all of them now –I want to watch them die slowly."

Draco's eyes went wide as Hermione shivered, nodding in understanding. "Do it." She whispered. "Do it, Draco."

"Parkinson," Draco yelled, "Ladies first!" And as Pansy Parkinson dragged Ron out into the middle of the circle to be executed, Draco pleaded with his lover. "Granger, be reasonable."

"Call me Hermione." She said, opening her eyes up and touching a hand to his cheek. "Like you used to."

"Now's not the time to let my guards down," He whispered. "Hermione." Ron Weasley's painful screams were heard off in the distance. "We could make it work, Hermione. If you'd just join us…"

"My place," She said, eyes boring into his, "Is with my kind. Yours is… well, you know."

"To kill you." Draco nodded. For some reason they both had come to this conclusion.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Voldemort hissed, "It's your turn." Ron Weasley lay in a lifeless bundle on the ground and Pansy Parkinson was attempting to drag him to the edge of the forest. Hermione's eyes fell upon her best friend and she let out a painful keel of a wail. She struggled to clutch her best friend's body, but Draco would not allow it. He held her firmly in his arms and his eyes met hers once more. Begging. Pleading. _Join Us._ But Hermione only shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, and moved her to the center of the circle. He sat her down on her one good leg and allowed her to lean up against him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you." It was the first time he had ever uttered the words in his life. And then his head rose. The entire circle of Death Eaters watched in awaiting amusement, ready to see the Muggle scum die. Vodemort's lips peeled into a thin smirk. Everyone was ready, watching, waiting.

Draco closed his eyes, held Hermione in his arms, held her close, taking in her perfume. Hermione hugged him back weakly, wanting nothing more than to escape from this. He looked up and said, "I can't do it."

There was an enormous silence.

"You will." The Dark Lord seethed, and Draco's dark mark began to glow with a painful twinge. He would have clutched it if he weren't so occupied hugging Granger, his enemy and only lover.

"Kill us both." Draco said into the air, letting the words fall off his tongue as if saying, 'I do' at a wedding; it was that easy.

"As you wish." Voldemort nodded and drew his wand. Every single Death Eater surrounding the pair followed their lord's lead. Hermione pulled away from the hug and looked deeply, locking Draco's eyes with her own. Confusion, bewilderment, love. And at that moment she knew; he was willing to die for her. Maybe roses on a Tuesday morning would be romantic, but what Draco did at that very moment, offering his life –that was the largest reward she had ever gotten. And the saddest. The most painful.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly, leaning up and kissing him softly, gently, and lovingly on the lips. Draco only could comply by doing the same with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Confessed love. True love. Unconditional love. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, clutching the necklace around her neck at the last moment before in a soft voice saying, "I'll never forget. I promise."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Even if its short! And just incase you didn't catch the memo -this was a one shot fic. **

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


End file.
